zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AuronKaizer
You have no new messages (Why so serious?) Water Tunic and Years Hi, this is Noobie Editor Link64 just saying PLEASE PUT SOME EDITING TIPS ON MY TALKPAGE! I NEED HELP!}} RE:RE: HELP ME! Ok, what I need help with is those info boxes at the side of pages and making a user template. Thanks! Death of Link Finished :) Just finished Majora's Mask with every single collectible item in the game. I' d like to thank you for your precious help ^^ By the way, the ending was awesome. When "Dawn of a new day" appeared, I shivered lol --Pkmns (talk) 17:38, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Talkbox Pic Re: Account Come on Images Getting to this late, but how do you get rid of the HUD? Oracle games are easier, but say like MM or OoT or Minish Cap. Thanks in advance again! - McGillivray227 (talk) Resolution of images Wow, your uploaded images have unbelievable resolution! How do you manage to get them to look so good?Draconicus (talk) 02:39, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Banjo-Tooie Eating Humble Pie WHY? Gods of the Triforce I just saw a quote on the front page by the King in Wind Waker where he mentioned the "Gods of the Triforce". Are these Din, Nayru, and Favore or are they different gods? And if they are Din, Favore, and Nayru why did it not say goddesses like everything else? Thank You for a response ahead of time. --Smash wii (talk) 23:13, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Gods is a common pluaralism of Goddess and is easyier on the ear then goddesses Oni Link 16:11, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. So, I hear you like hentai. So do I. XSuperGamer (talk) 19:22, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, that's old. Haven't had anything to do with that for years. Not when you have like real life women, know what I mean? --AuronKaizer ''' 19:33, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I find it scary that I know what that is and dont know how I know it Oni Link 21:04, January 24, 2010 (UTC) The Founder :ZP (then The Legend of Zelda Wiki) was founded by Champion Kai in 2005. He hasn't been an active editor for years. --AuronKaizer ' 20:53, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry bout that vote you just moved... being the idiot I am I thought I was logged in. XD Thanks for moving it, though. ^_^ '''Tyn[[User Talk:Shigura|ghacc' ]]Alphess of the Pack 22:19, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Not really a problem (it's more Mr. fairy I was referring to, anyways) so yeah. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:20, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering... Sorry Sorry about that.. I didn't think that would replace the images completely. :S'alright. --AuronKaizer ' 09:36, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Another random wondering of mine Possible Vandal help me please! sorry to bother you but i accedently made a new catagory instead of one of those subheading thingo's. cause thats what i thought a catagory was. is there any chance that you cold remove it for me plz? if you could it would be most helpful. thanks! sincerly, nicholas. thanks so much. did what i wanted before i even asked. gees this site is effiecient isnt it. wow ur like super admins or something. lol. anyway. thanks! sincerly, nicholas Delete Could you please delete my userpage?I won't be on this wiki anymore.--Ania+Link (talk) 12:34, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Done and done. Bye. --Auron'Kaizer ' 13:43, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Uber fail I caught sight of your UBER FAIL. Oni Link 16:52, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :I did too, but I didn't say anything... until now. --'DekuStick' ''' '' ::It doesn't count when I pointed it out myself. --AuronKaizer ' 18:22, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :p Oni Link :This is getting old. --Auron'Kaizer ' 21:48, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Image Hey AK i know youve gone to sleep now but while we're on a role with those skill i was wondering if you could get a picture of a parry from wind waker tomorrow mourning or when ever you see this. Oni Link 00:42, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Links Awakening Zora I havnt played the DX version and youve scratched my curiosity. The Zora page doesnt really explain where the zora is or why link takes a picture of him. Care to expand? Oni Link 15:42, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :It's found in one of the houses in Animal Village. It's only visible when you have the Magnifying Lens. --Auron'Kaizer ' 15:48, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Is it a river zora or zora zora? because the Lttp Nav doesnt include Zora in the races category and features talking river zora Oni Link 15:51, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Spirit of the mansion Hey AK remember yesterday you were talking about a voice called the spirit of the mansion that said something to Link when entering the seashell mansion for the first time. Was this the quote? I played the game up to that point yesterday to check but it didnt say anything for me but I found this in the DX text dump only, while looking for a name of the L-2 sword. If this quote is legitamate then we can make a page on the spirit and call the L-2 sword Ultimate Sword. Oni Link 21:48, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hold on, let me check if it appears in the non-hacked version of the game. If it appears then, we've got a scoop on our hands. --Auron'Kaizer ' 21:49, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Make sure your checking a DX version because its not in origenal one Oni Link 21:51, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Question Is this authorized by the people who run things around here? 23:09, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :I have no idea who said user is. They are apparently acting on their own accord, and it is not sanctioned by our site. Despite that, there's nothing we can do about a member (who isn't even a member of Zeldapedia; at least, there is no user by the name of Berman here, but it could well be another account) doing stuff on another site. --Auron'Kaizer ' 23:13, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, thanks. Just wanted to make sure nobody on our site got the idea that that was official if it really wasn't. 23:20, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Signature Section I saw what you just did, and I thought it was HILARIOUS. Nice names by the way. --'PogoStick' ''' '